


Bad Decisions

by JustJimin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl gets shot, Fluff, M/M, Negans a softy oops, No Smut, One Shot, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJimin/pseuds/JustJimin
Summary: When a shootout in Alexandria gets Carl shot, he's more than shocked to wake up and find Negan sitting on his bed.





	Bad Decisions

As bullets fly through the air, I turn towards my father. He’s hidden behind a dumpster, peeking over the edge and wildly shooting his gun. 

“Dad!” I call out, but my voice is drained into the sound of endless gunshots. As screams fill the air, I hesitantly look out from behind the house I use as coverage, only to jump back just in time as a bullet scrapes the bricks where my head had just been. I angrily sigh. _This is such a waste of bullets_. Making up my mind, I confidently take a step out from behind the building, ignoring Rick’s screeching voice and my vigorously beating heart. I walk with purpose, daring someone to shoot me. As the shots die down, I’m met with an eerie silence. I walk with my hands up, a sign of surrender, and scan the crowd of Saviors. Once I find who I’m looking for, I stop. Negan's leaning against a truck, Lucille in one had and a gun in the other. His shit-eating grin is spread across his face. His eyes twinkle with what appears to be pride and some other emotion I can’t decipher. 

“There you go again with those big ass ba-” Negan’s voice is suddenly cut off, drowned by the booming roar of a gunshot and suddenly, a numbing pain blooms throughout my shoulder. My eye widens as I attempt to register what just happened.

I was just shot.

Someone just shot me.

To terrified to comprehend the pain, I can only think about how I’ve been shot _again_. 

Memories from years back come flooding in and I remember. Remember the hours I had laid in my bed, drenched in my own puke and sweat. How I couldn't stop trembling. I never wanted to feel that again. 

I can feel my body slowly begin to droop as the adrenaline that had pushed me to walk out in the first place slowly dies down. Slowly, I raise my hand up to the wound, touching the tender skin that aches. When I bring my hand back out again, my fingers are completely covered in blood. 

My body slowly tips forward, the ground suddenly flying up. 

As black spots start to invade my vision, I can hear Negan yell, “what the _fuck,_ Dwight?” 

 

When my eye finally peels open, revealing the blurry world around me, I groan. My head is spinning, repeatedly pounding. 

“Wha-” I try to speak, but it comes out as a strangled choke. The bed suddenly dips near my feet, and I try to lift my head to see who, but whoever it is reaches forward and gently pushes me back down.

“Don’t move, you might reopen your wound.” 

I instantly recognize the voice, and if the figure dressed in black leaning over me is anything to go by, it's Negan. 

Why is he here? To finish off what he started? Is this punishment for the shootout? I gulp, knowing this could be the end. But when nothing happens, I reopen my eye. My sight, much clearer, focuses on the man in front of me. I stare up at him, waiting for him to say something.

“I’d like to finish our conversation from earlier before I was so rudely interrupted.” Oh. That's what he wants to talk about? “It took some big fucking balls to do that kid, hell, half my men wouldn’t be willing to do something like that.” Negan looks down at me, staring intently. It makes me uncomfortable, feeling so weak and defenseless underneath a man who holds so much power. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m impressed. But kid, that was also fucking reckless. Next time you make a ballsy decision, think about it.” He smirks, and I frown. 

“So I should’ve let you keep shooting? Let people die?” I frown, frustrated. He’s so confusing. He’s impressed but tells me not to do something like that. What the hell does that mean?

“Kid, nobody wants to see you get hurt. _I_ don't want to see you get hurt.” Negan is suddenly leaning down and when I feel prickly hair caress my cheek, I tense, shocked. His lips softly graze my skin, and my eyes widen in surprise. 

“Um, Negan?” I question as he pulls away. His serious expression is replaced with a smirk, and he winks before standing up and leaving the room.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know of any errors below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
